


Jumping

by goingtothetardis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6596041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/pseuds/goingtothetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Have you lost your damn mind!?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jumping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sequence_fairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sequence_fairy/gifts).



> Prompted by sequencefairy on tumblr
> 
> Unbeta'd

“Have you lost your damn _mind_!?”

The Doctor stood at the edge of the cliff, clad in nothing but a pair of swim trunks. At Rose’s outburst he grinned cheekily and rolled his eyes.

“Time Lord, Rose. My body can withstand the impact with water from this height. I’ve competed in Huxreef IV’s cliff diving competition more times than I can count. I’ll be _fine_.” 

Rose bit her lip and looked warily over the edge of the cliff to the aqua water sparkling a few hundred feet below. “A kiss before you jump, then?”

A brilliant smile lit up the Doctor’s face, and he placed a soft, chaste kiss on her lips before facing forward once more.

“Now, what’s that they say? Oh yes. _ALLONS-Y_!”

And with a loud whoop, he jumped.


End file.
